Sex vacation You and nick jonas?
by demiijonas
Summary: Nick jonas and his wife you goes to your fave vacantion adn things happens on the beach and in the stores


Ive been waiting soooo long for this vacation. Finally its here. Me and nick flew down last night, and today we are going to the beach. I love this island it was like my second home. Ive always love spain and being at gran canaria again after about 15 years it feels so good. Last time i was here i was 13 and i was here with my family. Now im here alone with my boyfriend Nick. He's going on tour soon and this is my goodbye to him. A last minute weekendtrip to Gran canaria when i told him he loved it and i know how much im gonna miss him while he gone for 20 days. Its only friday we got until Monday. How are we gonna make it, i need to show him the beach at maspalomas, the nights at playa del ingles and the shopping at Atlantica.

"Honey are you ready to go" i asked. We were going down to the beach at Maspalomas first to have a nice dinner and get a tan before we would go beach shopping. "Almost baby i wanna look aleast half as good as you do" he replied. "Aww okay i love u, ill be right back im gonna go get the a taxi."

Five mins later "Here iam sweety" He said kissing me infront of the taxi man, he didnt look to happy. "Hola, la playa porfavor" I said to him. "You sound so hot when u speak spanish" He said and kissed me once again. the kiss lasted al the way down to the beach and that was like 10 mins. I noticed that Nick has drove the taxidriver crazy. Which i didnt mind at all!

Finally we were there and i took of my red dress and reveled my bikini. "You look gorgeus baby" He said smiled. I smiled back. After a while i didnt wanna lay down anymore so we went down to swin. The water was a bit cold and i shivred. "are you okay sweetie?" "Yeah im fine its just a little bit cold" I replied at first i thought it was anoying when he cared so much about me but then i slowly started to like it. After a quick swin i wanted to go back up. "Ohh no i groaned" looking at nick. "What is it?" he asked and kissed me soft on my lips. "If i'll walk in the sand my feet would get sandy" Suddenly he lifted me up like a bride and brought me all the way over to the blanket. I kissed him and he said "I think its time for lunch now" We packed our stuff down to our bag and went to find a good resturant that was romantic. We found one called "The Amor".

After that it was to time beach shop normally Nick wines a lot when we shop but i found out a way from a friend how to make ur boyfriend like shopping. I went into a store where they selled bras and i took the hottest i could find sneeking it into the toilet cause it was full in the rooms so i thought why not when i got it on i said "Sweety i need u appinion" I opned the door and covered myself. "I cant see anything hunny" He groaned as a sign that he was bored and wanted to go home. I took his shirt and dragged him in. "WOOOW" He said looking down at my bra. "I was thinking, is this to small?" I asked teasing him. I was a push up and you could almost see my nipples. Nick couldnt get a word out so i started to kiss him he kissed me back almost choking me. "Woow hunny your smoking hot" He said and touched me all over and soon her started to kiss me from my stomach and up. I relased the bra and he slowly licked my stomach all the way up to my breats and he started to suck at my nipples and playing around with his toung on them. I moaned "Aww nickkkk I want yooouu soo baad". He started to suck even harder and i couldnt take it anymore. I unzipped his pants and started to give him as much as he gave me. I twisted my legs around his hips and he slowly got into me. I screamed "Ohhhh nickk i want more more more" as always he teased me and slowed down. "Ohhh myy good babyyyy hurry upp faster baby" and he teased me even more buy stopping, he stopped everything as a moaned. "Babyyy i need you" and he said "Whats my name" I moaned "Nick jonas" He teased me even more "Noo whats my name say it loud" and i scramed "Nicholas Jonas take me" and he started again.

When we got out of the toilet the whole store looked at us, they all had heard us but we didnt care we didnt know any of theese guys. "Ohh baby were amazing." He said. "Really i thought u thought shopping was boring" "That was before u showed me how fun the toilets are" "Well then you should look forward to tomorrow We're going to shop at a biiiig store out by the airport" i said.

After shopping a long time we got back to the beach no one was there and nick said "U know what hunny i didnt get enough of you in that toilet" as he got over me in the sand. I decided that i wanted to play around a bit cause no one was on the beach so i pushed him away making him mad in a good naughty way. "What did you do that for?" He asked with an evil smile, he knew i wanted to play. "Cause i dont like you anymore" I teased. He grabbed my arm and i tried to run away from him. "Let go of me" I screamed but instead he pulled me closer and kissed me. He tried to get into my mouth but i didnt let him in. He slapped me on my as and screamed "What wrong with you bitch dont you want me?" I ran away from him and he tackled me down. "I dont know what im going to DO to you" he screamed as i tried to not laugh. I tackled him down now i was on top and incharge as i played "Did you know i was a cop before i met u. Your now arrested for being super hot" I faked. "Hands behind you back" but he refused. "You know what im not gonna play with you" i said and put his arms behind his back, he couldnt do a thing to me know, i had him were i wanted him. "Stand up" i commanded. I knew that he liked when i was being incharge, he stood up. "I have to see if you got anything on that could turn me on" I said trying to be death serious. I stripped him and then i said "Oh oh oh what have we here i said" He tried not to laugh but his face turned around when i started to suck at his "Weapon". He moaned out loud. I stood up and said " Im gonna have to arrest you for that"i said "Lay down i commanded. He did as he was told and i started to touch him and kiss him all the way down.

**Comments are love **


End file.
